


BabyBump

by StarlightSoul (SaraSauce)



Series: Connor OneShots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSauce/pseuds/StarlightSoul
Summary: Short Vignettes throughout your Pregnancy with Connor





	BabyBump

**Author's Note:**

> no editing we die like men.  
> Anyway I kind of took this idea in a different direction so here are some vignettes throughout your pregnancy  
> I’m such a hallmark movie-loving sap tbh take the fluff  
> Cross posted to StarlightSoulWriting on tumblr!

“I love it,” you smile, hands clasped in front of your face. You and Connor stood in front of the small, slightly run-down, Cape-Cod style house you had bought together. His arm wrapped around you from behind and he kissed your neck.

“I would hope so considering we own it now,” you could feel his smile against your neck as his hands rested on your tummy. You had gotten the news a few days ago - your IVF had worked - you and Connor were going to have a baby! Now all you had to  was spend some time fixing up the house. This was where you would raise your family.

You grab his hand and walk up the steps, pressing the keys into the lock. Your mind was too busy running through the laundry list of things you had to do to realise your fiance was scheming. Suddenly you felt his sturdy hands wrapping behind your knees and on your back, lifting you off your feet. You shriek and whack him on the shoulder, laughing. “Isn't the whole carrying me over the threshold deal supposed to be a wedding thing?”

He smiled and winked at you. “Maybe, but I wanted to.” He brought you through the door and set you down, giving you a peck on the cheek. “I’ll always find a reason to show you I love you.”

“Shut up you’re gonna me cry, you sap.”

* * *

You grunted, prying the lid off of the paint can at your feet. Today you were painting the nursery, one of the few rooms yet to be finished. The two of you had been working for a few months now,, and your growing belly had begun to show. Luckily you weren’t too huge yet - you wanted to work your house, damnit.

Connor set down another can on the plastic-covered floor, pouring some paint into the tin in between you two. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be picking out furniture today while I paint? You’ve been nauseous lately and I don’t want the paint fumes to make it worse.” He’d been getting more and more of a worry-wart as you progressed - at some point he’s probably going to insist on carrying you around the house instead of letting you walk. At least he cared.

You laugh at him, shaking your head and picking up a brush, outlining the moulding along the bottom of the room. “I can hold a paint brush, babe.” You look at him, smiling. “If I need a break I’ll say so. He nodded, posture relaxing. Truth be told, you were a little queasy, but it wasn’t too bad at the moment. You knew your limits.

* * *

“ _ Fuck _ .” You spit out in between your retching, later that day. At the moment you were hunched over your toilet, morning sickness getting the better of you yet again. Connor was there beside you, rubbing your back and ready with a glass of water for when you were done.

Bless him for not bothering to say ‘I told you so.’

The steadying hand on your back was reassuring.

* * *

8 months in. Your house was done, ready for the sounds of little feet running on the wood flooring.

You kept your eyes closed, the early morning light drifting in through the window and waking you. You nestled further into the bed, and therefore further into your fiance’s warm embrace, refusing to let your peaceful slumber be ripped away from you. He pressed a kiss against your jaw.

“Morning, love.” He whispered into your ear. You smile and hum.

“Morning,” you sighed, eyes still firmly shut. You dreaded the moment he would have to leave you to go to work, unfortunately not quite on leave yet. It was getting difficult to do your everyday tasks by yourself, so your mother was flying in to help you around the house and on chores while Connor was at the police department.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay.” 

This wasn’t the first time he had apologized.

“Fowler’s fault. Not yours.” you mumble into his chest, treasuring the warmth while you could.

His alarm must have gone off then, because he slowly retreated from the bed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to your head. “Call me or Hank if you need anything.” You nod at him, finally opening your eyes to look at him before her got ready. You could just melt from his soft brown eyes alone. 

“Love you.”

“I love you too, love. Get some rest.”

You smile, closing your eyes and rolling onto your other side, letting sleep claim you again.

* * *

A month and a half later you were home from the hospital, your mom and Hank visiting for the night. You weren’t much of a host, but they were the ones cooking dinner anyway while you and Connor sat on the couch, resting. You looked down at the bundled up little one in your arms. Your daughter. Connor’s daughter. You couldn’t help but smile at her little face. Everyone love her so much already. Eliza Anderson. She had taken Connor’s last name, just as you would when you got married later in the year.

“Dinner’s in the oven,” your mom sang as she swept into the living room. Luckily she had gotten all her tears out at the hospital, so she wasn’t crying right now. (Although she probably would if she held Eliza again.)

You kept your attention on the baby. “That’s gramma!” You smiled as Hank walked in and sat down in the lounge chair, picking up the conversation of the in-laws from the kitchen. “And that’s grampapa, yes it is.” You bounced Eliza slightly in your arms and rested your head on Connors shoulder as he looked at you both fondly. His family, wrapped in his arms.

He had cried too.


End file.
